The Storm of Faith (BEING REMADE)
by CrystalDragon3568
Summary: THIS STORY IS BEING COMPLETELY REMADE!
1. CharactersAllegiances:

**A/U: READ TILL THE END OF THIS AU! Hi! CrystalDragon3568 here with a new story! This is the chapter for the characters/alliances if you didn't already guess. XD. Anyways, onto the chapter! ALSO, IMPORTANT NOTE: This is in an AU (Alternate Universe). Let me tell you what is different:**

**Hollyleaf is still alive, along with Mousefur and Longtail and Ferncloud and Sorreltail.**

**Hollyleaf is one of the Three, so in this there were five. (Her power was to I NEED AN IDEA PLZ!)**

**The Three (FOUR) still have all their powers: Lionblaze can not get hurt, Dovewing can hear like she used to, Jayfeather can walk in dreams, and Hollyleaf can I HAVE NOTHING IDEAS ANYONE?**

**THIS TAKES PLACE AFTER BRAMBLESTAR'S STORM!**

**I added an OC named "Rainforest", who is an outsider that Daisy knew from the Horseplace. Rainforest went off searching in the wild and met Purdy. She lost him in a storm and followed his scent back to ThunderClan after a long travel. That's a small backstory about her, so yeah.**

**Here are the character's Rainforest's kits are:  
*Crystalkit - Me (Heh heh 'cuz that's my name in Lightbike 2 ;D)  
*Adventurekit - VenturianTale (XD Of course)  
*Redkit - BethanyFrye (Yep, you probably saw that one coming)  
*Prankkit - HomelessGoomba (:P You probably guessed this one easily XD)  
*Batkit - ImmortalKyodai (You could only guess)  
*Foxkit - Foxy the Pirate Fox (YOU KNEW DIDN'T YOU?)**

**Foxy is my favorite Five Nights at Freddy's character, and I needed 3 boys and 3 girls in the kits, so that's why I added him in :3**

**This entire story will be a 3rd person view of Crystalkit's POV.**

**In this, the kits don't remember who they were BEFORE they became cats (I'm planning on having them remember when they become warriors, so basically around Chapter 7), and learn it later in the story. By then, they made these nicknames:  
*Crystal - Crystalkit/ME  
*Adventure (WILL BECOME VENTURIAN WHEN THEY FIND OUT) - Adventurekit/VenturianTale  
*Ginger (WILL BECOME BETHANY WHEN THEY FIND OUT) - Redkit/BethanyFrye  
*Prank (WILL BECOME GOOMBA AND/OR WILL STAY PRANK WHEN THEY FIND OUT) - Prankkit/HomelessGoomba  
*Bat (WILL BECOME IMMORTAL WHEN THEY FIND OUT) - Batkit/ImmortalKyodai  
*Fox (WILL BECOME FOXY WHEN THEY FIND OUT) - Foxkit/Foxy the Pirate Fox**

**Every 5 chapters there will be a new Allegiances chapter, so be sure to see lots of them!**

**I'm planning on making the kits paws' in, about, Chapter 5 or 3 or 4. They'll become warriors in Chapter 7.**

**I've also added some other OC's named Jungle, Forest, and Desert. They are all in separate clans, and are also the mothers of the other kits.**

**The characters of Jungle's, Forest's, and Desert's kits are:**  
***Bearkit (Jungle's first kit) - Freddy Fazbear**  
***Goldkit (Jungle's second kit) - Golden Freddy Fazbear**  
***Puppetkit (Jungle's third kit) - The Marionette**  
***Bunnykit (Desert's kit) - Bonnie the Bunny**  
***Chickenkit (Forest's kit) - Chica the Chicken**

**~ALLEGIANCES~**

~ThunderClan~

**Leader:** **Bramblestar - **Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy:** **Squirrelflight - **Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes; **Apprentice,** **Stormpaw**

**Medicine Cat:** **Leafpool - **Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Jayfeather - **Gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**Warriors:** (Toms and She-cats without kits)

**Lionblaze - **Golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**Hollyleaf - **Black she-cat with green eyes

**Dovewing - **Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Ivypool - **Silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes; **Apprentice, Snowpaw**

**Graystripe - **Long-haired gray tom

**Dustpelt -** Dark brown tabby tom

**Ferncloud - **Pale gray (With darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes

**Sandstorm - **Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Brackenfur - **Golden-brown tabby tom

**Sorreltail - **Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

**Cloudtail - **Long-haired white tom with blue eyes

**Brightheart - **White she-cat with ginger patches

**Millie - **Striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Thornclaw - **Golden-brown tabby tom

**Spiderleg - **Long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes; **Apprentice, Amberpaw**

**Birchfall - **Light brown tabby tom

**Whitewing - **White she-cat with green eyes;**Apprentice, Dewpaw**

**Berrynose - **Cream-colored tom

**Mousewhisker - **Gray-and-white tom

**Cinderheart - **Gray tabby she-cat

**Rosepetal - **Dark cream she-cat

**Poppyfrost - **Tortoiseshell she-cat; **Apprentice, Lilypaw**

**Briarlight - **Dark brown she-cat with sky-colored eyes and paralyzed in her hindquarters from a falling tree

**Blossomfall - **Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

**Bumblestripe - **Very pale gray tom with black stripes; **Apprentice, Seedpaw**

**Cherryfall - **Ginger she-cat

**Molewhisker - **Brown-and-cream tom

**Apprentices:** (Six Moons old; in training to become warriors)

**Amberpaw - **Pale ginger she-cat

**Dewpaw - **Gray-and-white tom

**Snowpaw - **Fluffy white tom

**Lilypaw - **Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

**Seedpaw - **Golden-brown she-cat

**Stormpaw - **Gray tabby tom

**Queens:** (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Daisy - **Long-furred cream she-cat from the Horseplace

**Rainforest - **Tabby she-cat with green eyes and black and white patches from the Horseplace that also traveled with Purdy, mate of Thornclaw and mother of his kits (Crystalkit (Light blue she-cat with azure-blue eyes), Adventurekit (Light brown tom with dark brown ears, paws, and tail-tip and green eyes), Redkit (Ginger she-cat with green eyes), Prankkit (Dark brown tom with chocolate brown paws and green eyes), Batkit (Black she-cat with green eyes), and Foxkit (Red tom with bushy tail, white tail tip, black fur around right eye, gray front right paw, and yellow eyes))

**Elders:** (Former warriors and queens; now retired)

**Purdy - **Plump tabby with a gray muzzle and former loner

**Mousefur - **Small dusky brown she-cat

**Longtail - **Pale tabby tom with dark black stripes who retired early do to failing sight

~ShadowClan~

**Leader:** **Rowanstar - **Ginger tom

**Deputy:** **Crowfrost - **Black-and-white tom

**Medicine Cat:** **Littlecloud - **Very small tabby tom

**Warriors:** (Toms and She-cats without kits)

**Owlclaw - **Light brown tabby tom

**Tawnypelt - **Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes; **Apprentice, Grasspaw**

**Tigerheart - **Dark brown tabby tom

**Scorchfur - **Dark gray tom

**Ferretclaw - **Black-and-gray tom; **Apprentice, Spikepaw**

**Pinenose - **Black she-cat

**Stoatfur - **Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

**Pouncetail - **Brown tabby tom

**Apprentices:** (Six Moons old; in training to become warriors)

**Grasspaw - **Pale brown tabby she-cat

**Spikepaw - **Dark brown tom

**Queens:** (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Snowbird - **Pure-white she-cat

**Dawnpelt - **Cream-furred she-cat

**Jungle** \- Brown she-cat with short temper and green eyes, mate of Scorchfur and father of his kits (Bearkit (Brown tom with black fur on top of head and in a bow fashion on chest and blue eyes, Bearpaw), Goldkit (Golden tom with navy blue eyes, fur on top of head, and in a bow fashion on chest, Goldpaw), Puppetkit (Slender black tom with white stripes on his legs, red fur around cheeks in a perfect circle, red fur around mouth like lipstick, purple fur going down from his eyes to his mouth like purple tears, and very dark gray - almost black! - eyes) and Vixenkit (White she-cat with pink claws, red fur like with Puppetkit, yellow eyes, and a big bushy tail, Vixenpaw))

**Elders:** (Former warriors and queens; now retired)

**Snaketail - **Dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

**Whitewater - **White she-cat with long fur and is blinded in one eye

**Ratscar - **Brown tom with long scar across his back

**Oakfur - **Small brown tom

**Smokefoot - **Black tom

**Kinkfur - **Tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles

**Ivytail - **Black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

~WindClan~

**Leader:** **Onestar - **Brown tabby tom

**Deputy:** **Harespring - **Brown-and-white tom; **Apprentice, Slightpaw**

**Medicine Cat:** **Kestrelflight - **Mottles gray tom

**Warriors:** (Toms and She-cats without kits)

**Crowfeather - **Dark gray tom; **Apprentice, Featherpaw**

**Nightcloud - **Black she-cat; **Apprentice, Hootpaw**

**Gorsetail - **Very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

**Weaselfur - **Ginger tom with white paws

**Leaftail - **Dark tabby tom with amber eyes; **Apprentice, Oatpaw**

**Emberfoot - **Gray tom with two dark paws

**Heathertail - **Light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Breezepelt - **Black tom with amber eyes

**Furzepelt - **Gray-and-white she-cat

**Crouchfoot - **Ginger tom

**Larkwing - **Pale brown tabby she-cat

**Apprentices:** (Six Moons old; in training to become warriors)

**Slightpaw - **Black tom with a flash of white on his chest

**Featherpaw - **Gray tabby she-cat

**Hootpaw - **Dark gray tom

**Oatpaw - **Pale brown tabby tom

**Queens:** (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Sedgewhisker - **Light brown tabby she-cat

**Desert** \- Pale ginger she-cat with sandy eyes, mate of Emberfoot and mother of his kit (Bunnykit (Purple tom with maroon eyes, Bunnypaw)

**Elders:** (Former warriors and queens; now retired)

**Whiskernose - **Light brown tom

**Whitetail - **Small white she-cat

~RiverClan~

**Leader:** **Mistystar - **Gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy:** **Reedwhisker - **Black tom; **Apprentice, Lizardpaw**

**Medicine Cat:** **Mothwing - **Dappled golden she-cat

**Willowshine - **Gray tabby she-cat

**Warriors:** (Toms and She-cats without kits)

**Mintfur - **Light gray tabby tom

**Minnowtail - **Dark gray she-cat

**Mallownose - **Light brown tabby tom; **Apprentice, Havenpaw**

**Grasspelt - **Light brown tom

**Duskfur - **Brown tabby she-cat

**Mosspelt - **Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes; **Apprentice, Perchpaw**

**Shimmerpelt - **Silver she-cat

**Lakeheart - **Gray tabby she-cat

**Heronwing - **Dark gray-and-black tom

**Apprentices:** (Six Moons old; in training to become warriors)

**Lizardpaw - **Light brown tom

**Havenpaw - **Black-and-white she-cat

**Perchpaw - **Gray-and-white she-cat

**Queens:** (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Icewing - **White she-cat with blue eyes

**Petalfur - **Gray-and-white she-cat

**Forest** \- Brown she-cat with green eyes, mate of Grasspelt and father of his kit (Chickenkit (Yellow furred she-cat with white chest and purple and yellow fur patches on chest (Spelling "Let's Eat!" outlined in purple and filled with yellow) and pink eyes, Chickenpaw)

**Elders:** (Former warriors and queens; now retired)

**Pouncefoot - **Ginger-and-white tom

**Pebblefoot - **Mottled gray tom

**Rushtail - **Light brown tabby tom

**A/U: That's the end of this chapter! R&amp;R! My cat is making the weirdest noise right now XDD Also, have you ever had that night where you have the weirdest dream? Like a boy going into the girls bathroom to hand out test scores? That happened to me two nights in a row.. Weird dreams.. XDDD I shall return to my people now! ;)**

**EDIT: I just came up with the idea for the other animatronics being in this story today! Sorry if you expected another chapter! So... Yeah! Also, don't blame me for the appearances! :P I just tried to make them most like their animatronic form (The animatronics as cats) (EXCEPT FOR FOXY AND MANGLE WHO ARE BASICALLY PRE-WITHERED FOXY AND MANGLE!) So... Yeah! That's all!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/U: Hi! CrystalDragon3568 here! With Chapter 1 of "The Storm of Faith"! Yes, Crystalpaw and Foxpaw (Oops, kit. I meant kit. I'm typing Chapter 5 right now and their paws' so.. Yeah. XD) get most of the dialog, but that's fine! Anyways, onto the **

**chapter!**

* * *

Crystalkit opened her eyes. The other five kits were around her, Foxkit being closest. Crystalkit shoved Foxkit out of her way, and walked outside, careful not to wake the others up, though Foxkit did grunt when she shoved him into Batkit. Batkit also stirred, but didn't wake up.

_Good. I get to not be tackled by the others. _Crystalkit thought, as the other five kits always teamed up to get her in their games, as she was the biggest out of them. _Time by myself. Early in the morning._

She made her way over to a leaf, where she saw morning dew on the leaf. She sighed. It looked so beautiful. The light blue kit then walked over to where the deputy, Squirrelflight was setting up patrols.

"Cloudtail!" Squirrelflight called the white warrior over. "Go on the morning patrol with Thornclaw, Dustpelt, Ivypool, and Snowpaw! Check the WindClan border and set the border marks."

"Sure thing, Squirrelflight!" Cloudtail told her, then went off to get Crystalkit's father and the others.

"Hmm.. Sorreltail! Go take Spiderleg, Amberpaw, Graystripe, and Sandstorm and go check the ShadowClan border!" Squirrelflight told the tortoiseshell she-cat.

Sorreltail nodded. Crystalkit went up to Squirrelflight and accidently yawned. Squirrelflight turned around, surprised, then let out a morrow of laughter as she saw Crystalkit sitting down behind her, eyelids drooping as she nearly fell asleep.

"Crystalkit! What are you doing out of the nursery so early? Does Rainforest know you're out here?" Squirrelflight asked.

"No. I wanted to go on a patrol!" Crystalkit yawned again. "Please?"

Squirrelflight laughed again. "No, not this time, Crystalkit. In three moons you'll be able to, though!"

"I want to go now!" Crystalkit tried to look mad, but it was hard to when she was so tired. "But I'm so tired.. Why do you guys get up this early to go on patrols? The sun is just barely peeking over the mountains!"

"Because we must guard our borders and territory." Squirrelflight said, looking at Sorreltail as the patrol left the stone hollow. "You'll understand later. Now, go back to the nursery and sleep, little one."

"Okay.." Crystalkit yawned, walking back to the nursery.

She laid down in her nest and Foxkit came closer to get warmer. Crystalkit rolled her eyes and fell asleep.

**-TIME SKIP TO WHEN RAINFOREST &amp; HER KITS WAKE UP-**

Crystalkit felt a nose nudging her. She opened her eyes and saw Rainforest, her mother, standing over her, trying to wake her up.

"Crystalkit! Crystalkit, wake up!" Rainforest said.

"I'm awake." Crystalkit said.

"Okay. Good." Rainforest said, moving on to waking up Foxkit. "Foxkit, wake up."

"Me don't want to!" Foxkit said.

"Foxkit, get up." Crystalkit said, shoving him into Batkit, fully waking both kits up.

"I'm going to get you!" Foxkit roared in a tiny voice, then started to chase Crystalkit, who ran out as fast as she could.

"Batkit, help me get your other three siblings up, will you?" Rainforest asked.

"Sure thing, mom." Batkit said, then started to nudge Redkit while Rainforest tried to wake up Prankkit.

Foxkit was gaining on Crystalkit, so she turned sharply to the left, running into the medicine den, startling Leafpool and waking up Jayfeather by treading on his tail to hide behind him.

"Huh? Kits? What are you doing here?" Leafpool asked. "Crystalkit? Foxkit?"

"Get out from behind me, Crystalkit. I know you're there. Don't try to hide from me. Foxkit, stop messing with the poppy seeds!" Jayfeather growled.

"Sorry, Jayfeather. I didn't realize this was the medicine den." Crystalkit said. "I thought I was running back into the nursery."

"Don't be so harsh on them, Jayfeather." Leafpool said, flicking her tail over his ear. "Don't forget we were all kits once, running around like this. In fact, I seem to remember a kit who ran over the cliff after trying to go fox hunting with his brother and sister."

"Yeah, well, we found the foxes." Jayfeather muttered.

"You scattered them and made it so they might have found our camp." Leafpool pointed out.

While the two medicine cats were talking, Crystalkit and Foxkit snuck out of the medicine den, then took off running into the nursery. Crystalkit collided head first with Adventurekit, and Foxkit hit the wall. Batkit and Redkit laughed, while Prankkit was preparing something that no one else could see. Adventurekit looked at Crystalkit with his "Really?" expression, then Foxkit leapt on Crystalkit's back.

"Attack Crystalkit!" Foxkit yowled.

"Outside." Rainforest said.

Crystalkit ran outside, only to have four of the kits tackle her. Prankkit came out last, throwing a leaf in Crystalkit's face which exploded into fur that he had shed. Then he also tackled her. Crystalkit just sat there. Then, Bramblestar came out of his den.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the highledge for a clan meeting!" he yowled.

All the cats gathered around him. Crystalkit and the other kits stopped wrestling and sat down to watch. Bramblestar stood tall with Poppyfrost and Bumblestripe beneath the highledge. Crystalkit could guess what was going to happen.

"Lilypaw! Seedpaw! Come forward!" Bramblestar yowled. The two apprentices came forward. "I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways you're noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Lilypaw, Seedpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do!" Lilypaw said.

"I do." Seedpaw echoed.

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Lilypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Lilyheart. I give you this name in recognition of your courage, and because the warrior code will forever live in your heart. Seedpaw, from this moment on you will be known as," Bramblestar paused, then continued. "Seedheart. I give you this name as you were willing to sacrifice your life for the Stick of the Fallen, and that you stayed strong, even if you failed at the task you gave yourself."

"Thank you Bramblestar!" Lilyheart exclaimed.

"Thank you so much, Bramblestar." Seedheart said.

Bramblestar dipped his head. Sandstorm, Graystripe, and Dustpelt stepped forward without any warning. Even Bramblestar looked surprised. Sandstorm began to speak.

"Bramblestar, we want to ask if we can join the elders' den." she meowed.

"We feel like it's time to let the younger cats take over." Graystripe put in.

"Though we'll still be watching them!" Dustpelt added.

"Yes, you may join Purdy in the elders' den. If you're sure, we can hold your ceremony now." Bramblestar said.

The three cats stood together. They looked around at ThunderClan. Crystalkit felt sorry for them. They now had to join the elders'. Plus they were the only left of their little group of best friends, meeting as apprentices. Ravenpaw was with Barley at the barn near the old forest, and Firestar was in StarClan..

"Cats of ThunderClan," Graystripe began "I'm so glad that I came back to find ThunderClan. I could never have made the journey without Millie, and I was so blessed by StarClan to have a second chance to raise kits." He looked around the clearing, his gaze falling upon each of his friends in turn. He went on. "I'll never forget Silverstream or Stonefur and I can scarcely believe that my daughter, Mistystar, is now leader of RiverClan. But, I have no quarrel with StarClan for the path they chose for me. And I'm proud of all my kits. Blossomfall, for her courage and skill in battle; Bumblestripe, for his loyalty and compassion; Briarlight, for her bravery and her humbling spirit and her hopefulness. I shall be watching all of you from the elders' den, and you can be sure of that."

"I won't be long behind you, Graystripe." Millie purred.

"I will wait for you, Millie." Graystripe replied.

"I would like to say," Sandstorm began after a moment. "That I will continue to serve my Clan and the warrior code, even from the elders' den." Her gaze swept around the clearing, full of love and loyalty, before she continued. "I wish Firestar were here at my side." she added. "But I know he's watching over me, and over all of us."

"I would also like to say a few words." Dustpelt started as Sandstorm and Graystripe went to stand beneath the highledge. "I'm so glad that I was able to serve my Clan until now, as an elder; I'll never forget the old forest. I will be waiting for many more elders to come to the den, and we can all share stories." He got an amused glint in his eye. "We can speak of the old forest, the new lake, the Great Journey, everything we can think of. And we'll keep the young cats in check."

Bramblestar waited until they stopped talking and were all beneath the highledge when he spoke the words of the ritual. "Sandstorm, Graystripe, Dustpelt," he began. "Is it you're wish to give up the role of a warrior can go join the elders?"

"It is." Sandstorm and Dustpelt said.

"It is.." Graystripe echoed after them.

"You're Clan honors you and all the service you have given us. I call upon StarClan to give you many seasons of rest." Bramblestar finished.

Sandstorm, Graystripe, and Dustpelt walked over to Purdy. Purdy smiled.

"I'm lookin' forward t' havin' lots o' company in t' elders' den!" he said.

The four cats went to the elders' den. The clan broke up to go do their own things. Crystalkit rushed to the elders' den, the other kits following her, slower. She sat down.

"Tell us a story!" Crystalkit begged.

"Yeah! Tell us of the Great Badger Invasion!" Prankkit said.

"Me would rather hear of ta Great Journey!" Foxkit said.

"Yeah!" the others agreed with him, including Crystalkit.

"Okay, kits." Sandstorm purred.

"Oh, young kits, after this, I'll be tellin' ya all a story o' the dog that I onced chased out o' my Upwalker's garden all by my lonesome!" Purdy purred.

"YAY!" Adventurekit yowled.

Sandstorm started to tell the story. "So, once, in the old forest…"

* * *

**That's all for this time! Bye! I shall return to my people nowwww...**


	3. BEING REMADE

Hey everyone who happened to follow or click on this story. I would just like to say that it is currently being remade.

Why? I don't like how it turned out.

A lot of my old fanfictions were really horrible and so I want to give the ones I like most a brand new start.

Thanks for reading everyone.

~CrystalDragon3568


End file.
